Bésame
by AngelSophia
Summary: ¡Konnichiwa Minna-san! ¡Mi primer fanfic! ¡Y es un song-fic, además! ¡Yey! "Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, muy lejos en el sol, un verano, mi canción, frente al piano tú y yo..." ¿Les hice acordar a algo? ¡Pues bien! ¡Aquí AngelSophia les trae un 100% NaLu! ¿Te animas a entrar?


_**Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, muy lejos el sol,**_

_**Un verano, mi canción frente al piano tú y yo.**_

_**Te di mi corazón por amor, por amor.**_

-¡Luce! ¡Ven acá!- decía un pelirrosa sonriente mientras perseguía a la recién nombrada que sólo reía divertida.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, Natsu!- gritaba con diversión la rubia. Estos dos se dirigían corriendo a la playa, era un hermoso día de verano.

_**Si te miro puedo soñar que todo vuelve a empezar.**_

_**La luna va reflejar que sólo yo te puedo besar.**_

_**Y en un segundo te hago dar la vuelta al mundo**_

_**Con un beso que al llegar pueda hacer que tú me vuelvas amar.**_

-¡Ya me cansé, Luce! ¡Tiempo fuera!- gritó con sus últimas fuerzas Natsu mientras se tiraba dramáticamente al piso.

- Mooo… ¿Tan rápido te cansaste, Natsu? ¡Ven, levántate! ¡Juguemos, juguemos!- la alegría de la rubia era tan pegajosa que de un segundo a otro el Dragón Slayer ya se había recuperado y tomó de atrás la cintura de Lucy, impresionándola. Natsu dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy. Se sentía en el cielo.

_**Tus labios me hacen daño,**_

_**No lo puedo evitar. **_

_**Difícil controlarlo, imposible descifrar.**_

_**Y activas mis sentidos y aumentas mis latidos,**_

_**Ya sabes lo que puedes lograr.**_

-Deja de acelerar mi corazón, por favor. No lo soporto.-dijo suplicando, Natsu. Lucy todavía no salía de su impresión.

-… ¿Q-Qué?-balbuceó una aturdida Heartfilia.

_**Tus labios me hacen daño,**_

_**Yo me dejo tentar.**_

_**Es algo por instinto,**_

_**Que no logro explicar.**_

_**Un imán que nos atrae,**_

_**Una fuerza incontrolable,**_

_**Dejémonos llevar, que más da.**_

-Me estás haciendo perder la poca cordura que tengo, Heartfilia.-amenazó Natsu con el seño fruncido.

-No te entiendo, Natsu y me estás asustando. Explícate mejor.-dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa.

_**Tengo sed de tu dulzura,**_

_**Que me enferma y que me cura.**_

-Te amo, Lucy. –susurró con ternura e ilusión de que la rubia le correspondiera sus sentimientos, descubiertos a causa de Mira. Todavía la seguía abrazando para que no escapara de él. No quería eso.

-Natsu…- respondió, también en susurro, Lucy. Eso, la había dejado sin habla. Tomó a Natsu del mentón, le sonrió, y lo besó con toda la dulzura posible. El mago de fuego estaba en _shock_ pero no tardó en responder con toda la felicidad que le causó ese gesto.

_**Seré yo, quién te haga volar.**_

_**Si me oyes cantar eh, eh, eh.**_

_**Bésame, bésame, bésame, bésame.**_

-Yo también te amo, Natsu.-decía con una gran y hermosa sonrisa la rubia. Él la abrazo contra sí y soltó algunas lágrimas, dejándola sorprendida ¿había dicho algo malo?

-Pensé,… que me rechazarías, Luce. Tenía miedo de perderte.- confesó con tristeza el Slayer.

_**No puedo seguir, sin ti junto a mí.**_

_**Bésame, bésame, bésame, bésame.**_

-No te dejaría nunca, Natsu. Tenlo por seguro, eres todo en mi vida. Además, desde hace un tiempo me enamoraste, idiota.- también confesó la maga Celestial mientras le correspondía el abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, Lucy.

-Yo debería agradecerte.-dijo soltando ese abrazo y mirando al mar pensativa.

-¿Por qué, Luce?-preguntó confundido mientras se acercaba.

-Por aparecer en mi vida.-respondió dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con unos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

-Lucy…-dijo con tristeza por hacerla llorar y alegría por saber esto.

- Aunque… No estaba tan desesperada por ti ¿Eh? No te creas tanto.-dijo tipo tsundere Lucy mientras se daba media vuelta y corría otra vez. Quería que Natsu no se sienta triste.

_**Jugando a que no quieres, nada vas a lograr.**_

_**Se nota en tu mirada que me quieres besar.**_

_**Y aunque niegues lo que sientes y te creas indiferente.**_

_**Las cosas pronto van a cambiar.***_

-¡¿Enserio?!-preguntó inocente y con miedo, Natsu mientras iba a buscarla para que le responda.

-No te creas tampoco todo lo que te digo, Natsu baka. ¡Me moría por tenerte a mi lado para siempre! –Dijo Lucy con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían el triple de adorable a lo que era.

-Nunca me abandones, Luce. Mi vida te pertenece desde que nací. Onegai, Lucy. Yo sin ti, me muero. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de limpiarse con su bufanda blanca. Era lo más tierno que vió Lucy en su vida.

_**Porque sin ti me muero,**_

_**Sin tus besos no puedo.**_

_**Por ti puedo respirar,**_

_**Y no quiero que me digas no, no.**_

-Nunca te abandonaré, Natsu. Pero prométeme que tú tampoco te iras de mi lado, que cuando te necesite siempre estarás. Mi vida también te pertenece, Natsu.- dijo Lucy, Natsu agarró su cabeza y junto su frente con la de él.

-Te lo prometo, Luce.- prometió Natsu con una sonrisa mientras miraba esos ojos chocolates que lo "encendía". Ahora le tocaba a Lucy decir lo mismo.

-Te lo prometo, Natsu.- finalizó la oración y se dieron un dulce beso sellando con eso su promesa. Listo, ahora seguirían confiando en la palabra del otro sin duda alguna y protegiéndose entre los dos. Porque simplemente no hay Natsu sin Lucy, y no hay Lucy sin Natsu. Y así siempre será, porque el destino lo quiso así y no podemos cambiarlo. Ni tú, ni yo. Ni siquiera el tiempo lo podrá hacer.

_**Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, muy lejos en el sol.**_

_**Un verano, mi canción frente al piano tú y yo (Tú y yo)**_

_**Te di mi corazón por amor, por amor.**_

_**Si te miro puedo soñar que todo vuelve a empezar.**_

_**La luna va a reflejar que sólo yo te puedo besar. (Eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Bésame, bésame, bésame, bésame.**_


End file.
